1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics.
More specifically, this invention relates to a method for measuring the depletion layer temperature of a GTO thyristor. It is furthermore based on a circuit arrangement having at least one GTO whose gate and cathode are connected.
2. Discussion of Background
Various methods and devices for temperature measurement of GTOs are specified, for example, in IEC Standardization Proposal 747-6 dated 1983. It is common to these methods that the depletion layer temperature of the GTO can be calculated only via the circuitous route of the internal thermal resistance.
For this purpose, both this value and the temperature and power loss of the GTOs must be measured using additional measurement devices. However, the actual silicon temperature of the GTO can be deduced only approximately from the calculated values.
There is therefore always uncertainty on how highly thermally stressed the GTO actually is.